Mellizos
by GwenWaterSiren
Summary: Me siento repugnante, un pervertido, un sexópata asquerosamente incestuoso...y yo la convencí.  Las cosas se pueden poner peores cuando tus hormonas se salen de control.   Twincest. Lean el texto y adivinen los personajes. Adult Content.


**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

"Mellizos"

Soy un enfermo.  
>Aún no me creo capaz de haber hecho semejante asquerosidad, ¡por Dios! Cada vez que se me viene el recuerdo a la mente, me siento un pervertido, me siento un asqueroso y repugnante cerdo.<br>Lo peor de todo es que nunca en mi vida me sentí mejor. ¿Ya? Lo dije, ¿bien? He ahí mi confesión.

Nos despertamos y la única interacción entre nosotros durante toda la mañana fue una mirada de confusión y de susto al despertarnos y ver las caras del otro. Sin decir nada, sorprendidos, un poco asqueados, pero más que nada, confundidos, decidimos ir a buscar el desayuno a la cocina (cada uno por su cuenta) y comerlo en nuestras respectivas habitaciones. No nos dijimos ni mu; supongo que ella estaría tan avergonzada como yo. Y si se llegan a enterar mis padres...tierra, trágame, trágame ya.  
>Ella tomó el bus y yo conduje hasta la escuela en mi propio auto. Intenté tomar un camino diferente al recorrido del bus para intentar evitar pensar en ella, pero fue en vano, fue inútil...seguía presente en mis pensamientos, hiciera lo que hiciera. Y volvía a sentirme culpable, y un pervertido <em>incestuoso<em>.  
>La volví a ver en la escuela, en el corredor. Ella estaba charlando naturalmente con unas amigas mientras sacaba unos libros de su locker. No pude evitar morderme el labio al verla, era obvio que nunca volvería a verla de la misma manera. <em>"Somos unos fenómenos<em>", pensé, _"unos asquerosos fenómenos"_. Sobre todo yo. Yo la convencí. Yo fui el estúpido que quería "experimentar". Estúpidas hormonas adolescentes, estúpido short negro y blusa escotada y ceñida al cuerpo que estaba usando ella en ese preciso momento. ¿Por qué siempre se tiene que vestir tan provocativamente? Es una perra, ella lo sabe, yo lo sé, todo el mundo aquí en el colegio lo sabe. Pero es una puta con clase. Y una muy atractiva.  
>Cerró su locker y se fue escaleras arriba riéndose con sus amigas. La seguí con la mirada. Mis ojos contemplaron un completo slow-cam cuando se desató su largo pelo oscuro...largo y sedoso. Lo peor de todo esto, de ahora en continuación, será que no voy a poder olvidarme de ella jamás, ¿por qué? Oh, déjenme decirles por qué: porque la veo todos los días en mi casa caminando en ropa interior, porque mitad de mi hogar está lleno de sus pertenencias, porque su cuarto queda a dos pasos del mío, porque en mitad de la noche se escucha su estúpida música pop y, si tengo mala suerte, a ella cantando; porque es <em>mi hermana<em> y lo seguirá siendo hasta que me muera.  
>Estábamos solos en casa. Nuestros viejos habían salido de viaje para intentar recuperar su matrimonio ya que últimamente las cosas no van bien entre ellos (a mí sí me importa; a mi hermana le da lo mismo) y están haciendo el intento para "revitalizar" su relación. Nos dejaron solos por una semana, confiando en que nos portaríamos bien y "nada de fiestas", sobre todo confiando en mí, que soy el más responsable y el más obediente también. Por ende, el más confiable. A diferencia de mí, mi hermana es un desastre. Si tuviera la oportunidad de hacer una fiesta, la haría, y yo no sería ni siquiera un obstáculo en sus planes.<br>Esa noche estaba lloviendo torrencialmente. Ella había salido a bailar con sus amigos, mientras que yo había hecho palomitas de microondas y miraba una película cualquiera, sólo para pasar el rato. Tenía pensado invitar amigos, pero era obvio que con esa lluvia allí afuera ninguno iba a venir.  
>Cuando se largó el aguacero me mandó un texto pidiéndome que la fuera a buscar, me dio la dirección de la discoteca, y como hermano mayor por dos minutos cogí mi chaqueta, el paraguas, puse stop al DVD y salí en el auto. La recogí, se quejaba porque se había arruinado el planchado, y otra vez más la convencí de que mojada, sucia, desarreglada o como fuera, ella tenía el don de siempre verse genial. Me sonrió, pero era una sonrisa rara, no de las que solemos usar nosotros. Era una sonrisa de borrachera, y cuando olí su aliento, puff. No había duda, mi hermana se había pasado de copas. La reprendí de regreso a casa y cuando llegamos, la hice sentar en el sofá a mi lado, mientras le daba una aspirina y un vaso de agua.<br>Ella insistió con que oliera su aliento, una incoherencia total, pero a lo cual extraña y tontamente accedí. Lo hice y le dije que apestaba a mil demonios, en broma, claro. Ella insistió en que oliese más de cerca, así lo hice, y de esa manera me besó. Sí, me besó en la boca, _en la boca y con lengua._ La quise apartar, estaba algo sorprendido, pero en esos momentos...uno no sabe qué hacer.  
>Mi hermana y yo hemos tenido un gran vínculo desde siempre. Somos mellizos, incluso, aunque en apariencia y en actitud, para nada iguales...ella es ultra revoltosa y yo he sido desde siempre el más tranquilo y el más quieto. Y como ya dije, ella más rebelde, yo más responsable. Ella tiene las peores notas y yo las más altas. Y así sucesivamente. Pero de algún modo los dos somos populares, así que esa es una de las pocas cosas que compartimos...además de que es porrista, y yo, jugador de básquet.<br>Estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, y yo bajo los de su seducción. Y no sé cómo, de una u otra manera, el DVD siguió rodando la película mientras la llevaba a caballo, besuqueándola y tocándola mientras ella se desprendía de sus prendas.  
>Nos tiramos en mi cama y nos revolcamos suciamente, ¿okay? No sé en qué estaba pensando, ¡no lo sé! Sólo entiendo dos cosas: la primera es, que soy un pervertido, un completo y entero pervertido; y la segunda es, que me aproveche de su estado de ebriedad...y que soy un pervertido.]<br>Pero que lo disfruté enormemente.  
>Luego una vocecilla me sacó de mis pensamientos y me trajo a la realidad. Mi hermana ya se había ido escaleras arriba y no estaba en mi plano de vista. Frente a mí, con las manos en sus caderas, mi novia chasqueaba los dedos a centímetros de mis ojos.<p>

— ¿Cielo? _Hello__-o! _¿Estás pensando o qué?  
>— ¿Eh? Ah...Linds, hey. Sí, estoy perfectamente bien. ¿Cómo estás?<br>— Oh, bien, muy bien. ¿Te gusta mi nuevo corte de cabello? —preguntó, sacudiéndolo. A decir verdad, no notaba la diferencia...  
>— Eh...sí, linda. Te queda precioso.<br>— Eres un tierno —me dijo ella, mientras me abrazaba y comenzábamos a caminar por el corredor—. Siempre dices exactamente qué decir —y me apremió por ello con un beso que yo devolví apenas. Seguía absorto en todo lo sucedido el día de ayer...y a la lista de cosas de "asqueroso pervertido" se le sumaba el haber engañado a mi novia. Y el estar pensando en otra mientras estoy con mi novia. Soy un asqueroso—. Por cierto, ¿qué planes tienes para hoy?  
>— ¿Hm? Em... nada, creo. Tarea, tal vez.<br>— Tú siempre tan estudioso, mi bonito —no me llamarías así si supieras lo que hice, Linds, juro que no me verías de la misma manera—. Bueno, es que te quería invitar a la práctica de porristas, hoy por la tarde.  
>— ¿P-p-práctica de porristas? ¿Hablas en serio?<br>— ¿Qué? Sí, claro que hablo en serio, ¿por qué no lo haría? —preguntó ella, mirándome extraño— ¿No quieres venir? —dijo con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.  
>— No, no es eso...sí quiero. Estaría encantado —noo, idiota, ya la arruinaste. Se suponía que no debías ir, ¡estúpido! ¡Tenías que inventar algo! Después de todo se trata de Lindsay, es Lindsay, amigo, la que se ha creído mil veces tus excusas...<br>— ¡Wii! Me pone tan feliz...eres el mejor —me dijo, y me volvió a plantar un beso. Corriendo a través del pasillo, me saludó con la mano— ¡Nos vemos hoy a las tres! ¡Te amo! _¡Ouch, lo siento! _—se disculpó cuando se chocó a alguien, y repitió lo mismo al chocarse a otra persona.

Qué voy a hacer.  
>Amo a mi novia. Pero también... ¿amo a mi hermana? <em>Damn it<em>_. _Y no es que esté decidiendo con cuál de las dos quedarme; eso sería aún más enfermo. Obvio seguiré con Linds, pero el fingir que nada pasó, eso es difícil. Sobre todo si la mujer que más duro te ha pegado en el corazón es tu hermana, amigo, _tu hermana_. La de cuerpo endemoniadamente perfecto —y pensar que de pequeña yo la defendía cuando la llamaban "gorda" — y cara perfecta. Todo perfecto. Hasta su personalidad te llama la atención...y no puedes hacer nada contra su magnetismo.  
>Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y yo seguía pensando en el asunto. Mis amigos me dijeron que me notaban algo raro, pero les aseguré que no era nada y no me atreví a confesarles nada, ni siquiera a uno solo de ellos. No lo podía hablar con nadie, eso sería peor. No puedo descargar esta vergüenza en nadie, eso sería asqueroso, sería más cerdo de lo que ya soy.<br>Por la tarde tuve que asistir a la práctica de porristas a la cual prometí ir. Mi novia estaba haciendo una pirámide de esas en las cuales increíblemente las chicas pueden sostenerse en el aire apoyándose en la punta de un dedo (bueno, exagero), y cuando quiso tirarme un beso con su mano, lo estropeó todo y la perfectamente armada pirámide se derrumbó. Me sorprendió no haber visto a Heather ahí. Usualmente cuando Geoff y yo pasamos a ver, él por Bridge y yo por acompañarlo o por alcanzarle el almuerzo a mi hermana, ella ocupa la parte superior de la pirámide (es la capitana...y no me sorprende).  
>Le pregunté por curioso a Lindsay por qué mi hermanita del corazón no se había presentado a practicar, y ella me dijo que Trina le dijo a Margaret que le contó a Amanda que se lo dijo a ella que Heather se sentía mal y no podía ir a la práctica, que a Susan le había llegado un texto que como no tenía el celular en su mano en ese momento porque estaba en el baño lo revisó Katherine que se lo hizo leer a Trina que...como sea, se entiende; que minutos antes de la práctica ella avisó que no se sentía del todo bien.<br>"_Okay_", pensé, "_al menos el no tenerla presente me ayudará a evitarla_". Pero era inútil; ella seguía allí. Me resultaba raro, y sospechoso. Heather _nunca_ falta a una práctica de porristas, _jamás_. Sea como fuere, me quedé el resto de la hora allí viendo a mi novia haciendo todo tipo de piruetas y mirándome constantemente, buscando mi aprobación. Obviamente yo la hacía sentir bien dedicándole una de mis sonrisas de lado.  
>Me despedí de ella después de llevarla a su casa en auto, prometiéndole que haríamos algo el siguiente fin de semana. Nos besamos y me subí al auto nuevamente. Era una tarde bastante calurosa, muy húmeda, y el clima dentro del auto no se podía soportar, así que tuve que bajar el vidrio y ya que va, puse algo de música. Recorrí el camino a casa oyendo <em>Franz Ferdinand <em>y al estacionar en la entrada de mi casa, saqué las llaves de la guantera, apagué la radio, subí el vidrio y cerré el auto con llave. Entré a casa, la puerta estaba abierta. Estaba vacía, silenciosa, pero se oía un sonido de trasfondo. Llantos, supuse, cuando oí constantes jadeos que provenían del baño.  
>Me encaminé hacia allí cuando, sin querer, tiré algo que estaba apoyado en la mesa del comedor. Restándole importancia lo levanté y lo puse de nuevo en la mesa, hasta que me detuve en seco.<br>Era un test de embarazo.  
>Qué bien haces las cosas, Trenton Ackley.<p>

**nwn ¿Y? ¿Qué tul? Se me ocurrió mientras estaba leyendo ADV xD Un sujeto confesaba que había besado a su hermana, y créanme, no es el primer ADV en el cual escriben eso xD Se me hace muy cómico, pero en realidad es un tema bastante serio...y más considerando cómo termino esta historia...soy una perv xD *inserte pervs smileys robados de Ale :3 hahaha. Ella sabe ;)*  
>Quiero que me respondan quiénes pensaban que eran hasta que revelé los nombres :3 ¡Quiero saberlo! Wiiiii :)<br>Es que cuando hay incesto, parejas homosexuales o un adulteenager, no sé, me encantan ese tipo de fics :3 Jaja.  
>Whatevah, los veo nwn Byeeeeee.<strong>


End file.
